I'm Green, but Feeling Blue
by johnnycdaman
Summary: (Oneshot) Percy is feeling depressed in the sheds one night, but luckily, Edward arrives just in time to help.


A quick little one shot based on my current feelings and mindset that have plagued me for the past few months...I apologize again for writing such morbid stories lately, but I guess these are what tend to fuel my muse... :P Anyway I hope you enjoy, and don't be afraid to tell me what you think of it- as I'm not used to writing one shots.

...

Percy was sulking in the sheds in a brown study.

It seemed that no matter how nice he was to everyone, no matter how hard he worked, no matter what the little engine did, life just never seemed to float his way.

He thought about all the misadventures he had had during his many days on Sodor. His initial run-in with Gordon, the silly "backing signal" incident, his many quarrels with Harold the Helicopter, and his encounter with Diesel 10, and how the latter had used him to take over the Steamworks. For some reason, Percy thought, life always liked to mess with him. Nothing he did could ever go right.

That was when Percy's eyes widened with tears, as he realized something else. Even _Thomas!_

His best friend and closest confidante- even the little blue engine liked to mess around with him from time to time. Despite knowing and being able to relate to his feelings better than anyone else, Thomas was cheeky, indeed- and more or less forgot about him a lot of the time when Percy was feeling down. Especially, when the bigger engines would tease him.

"Bother those engines!" The No. 6 engine muttered despondently to himself. "No one ever had my back around here.."

As if fate had sent him, he heard a second puffing enter the berth next to him.

"What's going on, Percy?" An older, familiar voice inquired worriedly.

A sullen "Hello, Edward," was all the little green engine could respond with.

The older engine was taken aback by his usually cheerful friend's tone. Obviously, something was wrong. But the question was, whether or not Percy wanted to actually discuss it out in the open or not. "Care to share why you're upset, my friend?" He asked softly. "It's ok, I'm here to listen. Just speak what's on your mind, Percy, and I won't judge you for it."

Those words struck Percy out of his mood for a moment. _I'm here to listen... I won't judge you for it..._ Just what Percy needed to hear!

"Well, Edward," He began. "I've been feeling really low these past couple weeks."

"How so?" Edward asked in concern. _Low? Percy?_ That didn't seem right at all!

"I feel...like I'm always being taken advantage of," The little engine sighed helplessly. "I would never do anything to hurt anybody, and yet, all the other engines love to tease me!" Edward stayed silent, wondering where this was leading to.

"And when I'm not being teased about my wits or size, I'm being used or manipulated!" Percy burst out. "Even my own friends abandon me...I remember what good times we used to have. Now, it's like you lot _completely_ forgot about me." He sighed sadly. "No one appreciates me and I'm sick of it! It's like no one ever cares about me around here!"He finished, crying thin tears of frustration, sorrow, and despair.

At this point, Edward didn't know whether to cry along with him. It broke his heart to see his dear young friend like this- why, he had know idea Percy was even feeling this way!

 _Perhaps,_ thought the old K2 worriedly. _That's why Percy bottled it up in the first place- because he thought no one would actually listen._

Edward could definitely relate to his friends abuse- he had, on multiple occasions been on the receiving end of insults about his age and size from Gordon, James and Henry as well. It was here that the older engine realized that _he,_ Edward himself, was exactly who Percy needed right now.

"...I appreciate you, Percy." Edward said at last, catching Percy's attention. "I care about you, and how you feel."

Percy sniffed. "You-you do?" He asked, curiously.

"Of course. Believe me, my friend, I know how you feel- do you know how many times I've gotten jeered at for my age, and kindness, and size? I've been there, done that, Percy. In fact, if it wasn't for the bullying by the tender engines, you wouldn't even be here!"

Percy knew his friend was right here- The Fat Controller had brought him along to teach the other engines a lesson, more importantly, to help Edward out. He smiled as he remembered wheeshing Henry back into the sheds that time he tried to hiss at Edward. Maybe fate, or karma, the Lord, the Force- had sent Percy just what he needed right now. A friend to _listen to him._

"And Percy-I'm so sorry about the way you're feeling right now, and trust me, if I did something in addition to hurt your feelings- then I take full responsibility for it and I just want to say, I'm sorry." Edward added.

Percy said no more- he knew what he wanted, and now he had received it. A friend.

A friend like Edward.

"Thank you, Edward." He managed simply, through happy tears this time.

"You're welcome, my friend," replied his wise friend in kind.

And, with that, realizing what they needed was each other, the two hinges drifted off into a blissful sleep.


End file.
